In general, in the laundry machines, there are pulsator type washing machines each having an upright drum, drum type washing machines each having a horizontally laid down drum, drying and washing machines each having a drying function, and laundry dryers only for drying laundry.
Of the laundry machines, in general, the drying and washing machines and the laundry dryers have hot air supplied to the drum for drying wet laundry.
However, despite of many wrinkles on the laundry dried by the related art the drying and washing machine or the laundry dryer, the related art the drying and washing machine or the laundry dryer is not provided with a separate structure or operation for removing the wrinkles.
Particularly, the related art the drying and washing machine or the laundry dryer can not remove wrinkles from dried laundry.
Due to this, there has been inconvenience in that the user can put on dried clothes only when the user presses out the dried clothes by using a separate iron.